laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Keldon
"I must say, you're the first assassin recruit to kill the instructor in order to join." - The Unseen to Keldon Keldon is a member of The Assassins Guild. Appearance Keldon is a tall and slender drow with red eyes, silver hair and a crescent moon scar on his forehead. He always wears all black leather armor, and has a memento from each of his kills tied to his belt. Biography Early Life Keldon was taken from his parents when he was born, and brought to the Assassins Guild in order to be raised as the perfect killing machine. He was trained and raised by a drow woman named Syndra Mordi from the moment he could walk. Syndra was suppose to teach Keldon to be emotionless and cold so that he wouldn't have any attachments in life, but she treated him more like a son than a student. When his training was nearing completion, Keldon was informed by Syndra that to join the Assassins Guild he needed to go out and kill someone for no other reason to join the guild. After being told this, he shot her between the eyes with a crossbow and asked if that was good enough. From that moment on the leader of the Assassins Guild, a man going by the alias The Unseen took him under his wing. The Unseen taught him many things, including how to suppress his presence entirely in order to make killing more effective. As time went on, Keldon became the perfect assassin, and one of the most successful ones in the guild. He preformed numerous jobs for the Church Of Zaurus, making sure not to be physically seen by any of their members as they didn't take kindly to other races. One day, Keldon was given a job to kill the general of an orc army on Bretton. He was able to sneak past the guards while the general was asleep, and slit his throat. Unfortunately, this would be his first assassination that didn't go as planned. His face was seen by the generals son Dench, which was the first time in his career as an assassin where he had ever been seen. Though it wasn't easy, he managed to escape the orc camp. Untold Origins After returning to the guild, he immediately took another job to get the taste of failure out of his mouth. The job was very vague, not giving any details on the target or their location and just instructions to meet up in a cave near the town of Santaris. He proceeded to the location and was informed by a shadowy figure that his target was the Queen of the white elves. Keldon accepted the job without hesitation, and the shadowy figure handed him a magic pendent that lead to Tharizdun camps so that he could inform them of the completed job before taking his leave. Before he was able to leave the cave a group of 5 people, including Dench, showed up and attacked before he could escape. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Keldon made his escape, but not before dropping the magic pendent. Using his superior speed, he was able to make it to an abandoned mine shaft where they had a secret entrance to the Assassins Guild, so that he could heal from the fight with Dench and the others. It was a close call, but he was able to make it into the guild just before Dench arrived at the mine shaft. Taking some time to recover, Keldon eventually made his way to the Forest of Lunarissitha and impersonated one of the royal guards in order to get close to the queen. He made sure to be extra careful, as he couldn't afford another set back. Just as he was about to kill the Queen, Dench and his companions made another appearance, and Dench made it clear that he wouldn't let him escape again. Despite the skill he acquired over his years of training, it proved no match for the orcs raw power, and he was eventually slain. Equipment Keldon possesses two short swords laced with powerful poison, and an enchanted crossbow with unlimited ammunition. Powers Keldon is able to sneak past a large group of people unnoticed and kill his targets quickly without detection.